


"Can you wait for me?" - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Earth-1, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara and Lena experience relationship troubles like every couple, but they manage to push through them and come out stronger.





	"Can you wait for me?" - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween pt. 1!
> 
> Not that anybody cares but I love Lauv and I had the best time at his concert - that's it!
> 
> Non canon compliant: Lena knows Kara is Supergirl + established Supercorp relationship. 
> 
> Writing tips and feedback are welcome! (I might not respond right away - sorry in advance!)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

Lena Luthor was a liar. She had been around liars her whole life, and maybe that was the reason why she particularly liked the motto: 'honesty is the best policy' when it came to her friendships. Lena had lied before, it wasn't a new occurrence. For example, faking a smile during board meetings out of politeness could be seen as a form of lying. 

However, Lena had never committed such a breach of trust before. She could still her girlfriend's words swimming around in her head with the same outrage the superhero had spoken them with. 

'You're the last person I expected this from, Lena.'

It was painful to relive the memory, but Kara Danvers had to forgive her sometime, right? 

*

It had all started on a random November evening when both ladies had been lazying about on Kara's couch.

_'Do you know Brooklyn Nine-Nine?' Kara asked randomly._

_Lena looked up from the third Harry Potter book in her hands. 'Is that a band?'_

_Kara smiled at her girlfriend's lack of knowledge concerning TV shows and movies. Frankly, it was adorable how much of a booknerd Lena Luthor actually was. 'It's a comedy show,' she explained. 'Alex recommended it to me and I watched the first episode, but I thought you might enjoy it so I haven't watched any further in case you'd like to join me.' _

_The L-Corp CEO wore a pensive look. 'Sure, why not? Do you want to watch it right now?'_

_The CatCo reporter shrugged. 'It's not like we're doing anything better,' she pointed out._

That was how their Brooklyn Nine-Nine watching sessions had turned into their ritualistic, bonding time. B99 sessions weren't sacred, but they were special. It offered the couple a chance to unwind after a long day at work and get lost in another world for whole 20 minutes.

Everything had been going great, Kara and Lena found each other every night whether it was at the DEO or at L-Corp because they had decided to go home together, or at their apartment, and if they weren't too tired, they would snuggle up on the sofa to watch an episode or two or three, or even four, of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. 

But then, Kara had been called to Earth-1 to help the Flash, Green Arrow and the Legends with a crisis. They were at the DEO and Alex was getting ready to join her sister on the quest while the couple said their last goodbyes.

'How long will you be gone?' Lena asked with a small smile.

'I don't know. It could be a few days or a few weeks. It depends on what we're dealing with,' Kara answered honestly. Although she was excited to see her friends on Earth-1 again, the sadness she felt about being so far apart from her lover for an indefinite amount of time negated the more positive emotions, and she had mixed feelings about the trip. 

'Go have fun with your friends,' Lena encouraged. 'Well, as much as fun you can have when there's a crisis happening,' she corrected herself. 'And you'll be back before you even know it.'

'Can you wait for me?' Kara requested, and to any outsider it may have sounded like a romantic question, but the couple knew the superhero was talking about their Brooklyn Nine-Nine sessions. 

And then Lena said 'yes' like a fucking liar.

In her defence though, Netflix kept sending her spam mails about the show in question and she kept seeing spoilers on her News Feed dash on any social media account. It didn't take long for Lena to break the promise she had made to her girlfriend and to herself, but she couldn't have known Kara would come back three days with a hopeful smile and her love for the green-eyed woman still intact. 

*

A week later

'Kara,' Lena prodded on a cold night that found the couple wrapped in blankets on their couch. 

'Yes, my love?' Kara replied absentmindedly.

'Do you still love me?' Lena asked quietly.

'Debatable,' the Super answered casually before she looked up from her phone with a mischievous grin. 'Of course, I do, dummy.'

'Don't call me a dummy, dummy,' Lena retorted. 'For real though, do you forgive me for watching an episode of Brooklyn Nine Nine without you?'

'I don't know. That was a huge breach of trust. The only thing I can think of that can make this right is potstickers and kisses from my girlfriend,' Kara told her as she pretended to think about it. 

'Well, all the restaurants are closed by now so potstickers will have to wait until tomorrow. Can I interest you in a kiss?' Lena smiled warmly as she slid towards the Kryptonian. 

'You never have to ask. You know my answer will always be 'yes' when it comes to you,' the Super answered sweetly.

'Come here.' Lena kissed her lover's lips passionately and started grinning mid-kiss. 

'What?' Kara asked curiously as they pulled away. 

'You're so easy,' Lena teased. 'All it took were potstickers and kisses to get you to love me again.'

'I never stopped,' Kara reminded softly. 'And everybody knows I'm a sucker for you.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves x
> 
> Come scare me on Tumblr @luversd (or don't, cuz I don't do well with being scared)


End file.
